Detection of biological samples results in biological waste being generated. There are significant safety issues involved in properly handling and disposing of biological waste. When using disposable cards to distribute and test the waste, the cards should control the waste well enough that instruments that come in contact with the card are not contaminated. Waste chambers have been used to help control the waste.